THE DEFORMITY!
by xX-SailorVChan-Xx
Summary: A circus has arrived in the woods of Mt. Paotzu. It only appears once every 3 years on the day of a full moon. Gohan decides to go but the freak show there really "draws him in"
1. Chapter 1

**Story time! It is based on a Vocaloid song called the Dark Woods Circus. The true story that the Vocaloid song was based on was horrible. **

"Mom! Dad! I heard the circus is in town! May I go and look around?" Gohan asked excitedly. He was eager to see the clowns, taste the tacky carnival food, and see the amazing acrobats. But the thing he wanted to see the most was the Freak Show. It wasn't because he thought they looked funny. No, not at all. It was rather that he found them interesting and that he pitied them. He heard rumors of them not being born that way, but who was to believe rumors?

"I don't know Gohan. We are sort of in a tight schedule. And you need to catch up on your homework." Chichi sighed folding her arms. She disapproved of circuses. Children should be at home studying. Not gawking at deformed people and clowns.

Goku sighed. He knew that Chichi wouldn't give in… maybe he should stick up for his son. That would be a great idea! "I don't know Chichi. I think Gohan should go! He's a kid and kids deserve to do fun things other than study all the time. And besides, Gohan can do his homework when he gets back." Goku stretched his arms before continuing, "So Son, what is this circus called?"

"It's called the Dark Woods Circus. Today is its opening day, so the admission is free. They got all that amazing circus stuff! Please mom and dad!" Gohan begged. This circus came once every three years on the day of a full moon. Goku nodded his head while Chichi's face turned red. Slowly, she nodded her head yes. Gohan cheered with all the happiness an eight year old could spill out.

~xXx~

Later that day, Son Gohan set off to the forest that held The Dark Woods Circus. He couldn't stop thinking of all the excitement that he would see. But the closer he got to the location, the more ominous the area looked. Dead trees and weeds were everywhere. It was as if the whole area died.

"_This is not at all what I thought the circus area would look like…_" Gohan thought as he scanned the campground of the circus, "_Well, there are some amusements and there are families here. It can't be too bad can it?_" Gohan touched down at the gate. He looked up at the wooden arch and in Bold Gothic writing it said "Welcome to the Dark Woods Circus". Gohan shuddered. He didn't think this place would be so terrifyingly creepy.

"Hello young man." A voice out of no where boomed. Gohan jumped out of surprise. He couldn't believe himself! He was the strongest in the world yet he can't even concentrate at a single freaky circus.

Gohan spun around to face a man in red. This man was 10 meters tall to the young Gohan. Gohan assumed that this man must be the leader of the circus, the ringmaster. Gohan didn't say anything and the man smirked. The smirk was a smirk that said "Enjoy the circus." In a blink of an eye, the Ring Master vanished.

"Eh?" Gohan looked around trying to figure out where the ring master was. He wasn't near the young boy.

"That's strange… he was just here… I might as well go check out the other amusements at this place..." Gohan thought to himself. He turned towards where the Ferris wheel was located. The dark circular frame of the attraction loomed over its surroundings. Gohan was about to take a step when he heard a strange poem being sad by what seems a young girl's voice.

"Oh you're here! You're here!" A girl boomed, "Tonight, we'll be showing, the sad fate that some of this world carries."

"Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out!" Another voice, a young boy, spoke out.

"Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with!" The girl said again, making her voice somewhat sad.

"Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out."

"The crowns of their head that carcass the dark clouds."

"They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace"

"Oh the deformity!" The girl screams in fiendish delight.

"DEFORMITY!" The boy and girl scream in union.

"Drop by and see him." The girl said, taunting.

"Drop by and see him." The boy said in the same matter.

Something about that poem made Gohan move towards the Freak Show Tent. Gohan gasped when he saw the girl and the boy. They weren't two separate beings but one. The boy looked calm, with no expression on his face. He had these weird marks on his face that appear to be burn marks. Gohan shook his head trying to clear his mind of the possibilities of why those marks are there. But the girl on the other hand, she was cheery with a slight insane look in her eyes. She didn't have any of those marks that the boy had… strange indeed.

One last glance was taken towards the twins. Then Gohan took a deep breath and walked into the tent. Unknown to him, the Ringmaster was watching him with a huge smirk on his face.

**Reviews please. And maybe nothing too bad will happen. But I won't make any promises ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make updates every other day! Enjoy :)**

The inside décor was amazingly vivid. Gohan looked around wondering where all of the stages where the "freaks" preformed. But there was no such thing in this flamboyant marquee. The demi-Saiyan glimpsed to his right to find people looking at boards mounted on the walls. Suddenly, a person moved from the board to reveal a small hole in the wall. The sign on the wall above the board read, "The Blue Beast". Shrugging, Gohan walked over to the board and looked through. He let out a gasp. Through the hole, he could see this young teenager with blue hair. He was wrapped in a straitjacket and sat at a table. He started to howl like a starved dog until the adjoined twins brought him some raw bloody meat on a silver platter. Human arms are what he would be eating. Saliva dripped down onto the table from his mouth. He licked his lips and started to chow down on the bloody red meat of the severed human arms, bones crunching as he ate his meal as if he were a dog.

Gohan jerked back in disgust, "_W-what is going on with these people feeding their circus members like that?! This is horrible! If only Father could see how this is…_" Gohan thought angrily. He glanced towards the way he came noticing the huge crowd to look at The Blue Beast, "_I guess I'll look at the others… It can't be worse then that poor boy, right?_"

Gohan continued down a couple of feet until the next board appeared. The sign above this one read, "The Bazaar Creature". Gohan sighed and knelt down to peer in the splintery hole. The sight that was in this exhibit was horrifying! Yes, worse then watching a human being eat his own kind. Inside of the exhibit appeared to have once been a young girl. But her form was so badly twisted it was hard to tell. Her face appeared to be melting and the bone could be viewed in many places. She had one arm were the pink tissue of muscle was visible. The other appeared to be something that looked like a spider's leg, only mechanical. Her eyes, yes it was her eyes, they were the worst of all. Her eyes were gorged out but only to have the eyelids stitched to her forehead. That way, the empty sockets were visible. Cockroaches and Deathwatch beetles crawled all over her face, yet she continued to smile a fanged smile. Her trick, if that is what you wanna call it, was to take off the skin attached to her face to reveal a rotting skull. Everyone around Gohan was laughing, bemused at this horrendous scene. Gohan lurched away feeling a sickening wrench in his stomach.

~xXx~

Gohan's nausea went away after awhile. Gohan wiped away the sweat that gathered on his brow and the spit that formed on his lips from the dry heaves. He was so appalled by these displays; it was a wonder why he didn't fly over the crowds of people. As often as that idea came to mind, he couldn't fly. He wasn't able as if someone sucked the Ki that was needed right out of him. He hated the sensation of vulnerability.

He heard a terrifying scream in the next exhibit. No one was crowded around this one.

"_Strange… I hope everything is ok.._." Gohan thought worryingly. He rushed over to the exhibit and knelt down to peer into the faintly lit dingy room that held the poor people. Who was held in the cage was a girl with long aqua hair. She appeared to wear some sort of visor over her eyes. Gohan examined her closely only to find instead of two normal human legs but two goat legs. Pus seemed to creep down the legs as if where they were stitched was infected. A man was standing beside the poor girl.

"You bitch! What kinda performance was that?! I know you are better than that! I hope this fuckin hurts ya, you whore!" The man with drawled a beaker filled with some sort of yellow liquid. He flung it at the girl's face and immediately her face started to smoke. Dripping off her face was melted flesh only to expose raw pink skin underneath. The girl flung herself to the ground holding her face in her hands with tears cascading. The man smirked and walked away from the exhibit.

A hand from the cage over picked up a lock of the cascading aqua hair and kissed it. The hand belonged to the boy that was sewed to the girl. You could tell they were sewed by the stitching that was between them.

"It's ok Miku…" The boy said comfortingly, stroking the blue hair as Miku sobbed.

"It hurts so much Len. I can't take it! Why do they do this to us? I can't see anymore, I don't have my legs, and I've been raped more times than I care to remember. I wish this all would end." Miku bawled into the bars that separated her from Len.

Len sighed, "Just hold on Miku. We will get out sooner or later. I promise." He kissed her hair one more time then walked away from the bars.

**Poor Miku... well. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back for a new chapter! Sorry it took awhile. And it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. But if I did... Yamcha & Tien would be mine forever and ever 3**

Gohan gasped silently resulting in Miku looking towards him. Gohan quickly ducked under the hole so that he was unnoticeable. Miku sadly shrugged her shoulders and started to sing in a soft voice.

He walked back to the exhibit holding the twins; he peeked in only to have Len's eyes staring at him in complete repugnance.

"Oh so what do you want?! I saw you spying on me and Miku-chan! Do you want me and my sister to rape that poor girl?! Or do you want us to hurt her? Oh I know! You want my sister to hurt me? Or maybe for us to do our 'tricks'?! Well, let me tell you this, I WILL NOT do them! I find it disgusting how you people find us humorous if we hurt ourselves and our friends." Len spat hatefully, Gohan realized that he dared not to raise his voice. Amongst the anger and hate that swarmed in Len's eyes, fear was also faintly visible.

Gohan's eyes drooped downward, "N-no. I don't find this stuff amusing at all, but rather pitiful." Len didn't believe what Gohan said for one moment. That is to be expected from Len naturally. After all, wouldn't it sound fishy if a boy walked into a pergola that houses a freak show and then stated that he doesn't find it amusing? I find it rather fishy myself.

"Then why exactly are you here? Only those that find it hilarious should be looking through the little peepholes." Len demanded, he tried crossing his arms but only one would follow on what he wished. Gohan assumed the other arm was under the complete control of the other twin.

"I thought that it would be one of those nice circuses with the clowns and the cotton candy. This place is indeed twisted… but after I heard you and," Gohan nodded towards Len and his twin.

"Rin."

"Yes, when I heard you and Rin say that chant I couldn't stop myself but to head in here." Gohan finished. Gohan happened to look up at an accurate time to notice a dark look overcome Len's face. But as quickly as it had appeared; it vanished.

"I would've assumed that you came by that poem. Our Ringmaster created that for those that had an appearance of a human but blood of an alien to be attracted to. He didn't go into much depth about why he wanted you or for any of the main reasons. But I suggest if you value your life, to get out of here as quickly as possible." Len explained. He pointed at his sister and then continued, "My sister and I first came to this circus three years ago. Miku came six years ago. And as for Kaito and Yukia, I have no clue how long they have been here."

"Yes! Thank you!" Gohan said with sincere gratitude. But his face clouded over with confusion, "How did they capture you and well, made you…well…" He gestured toward the body of Rin and Len.

Len nodded his understanding of what Gohan was trying to point out, "Well, you will not have to worry about that if you get out of here!" A creak was heard in the distance. Len's face lit up with alarm, "Hurry! You need to get out here! Good-bye Gohan! I hope you don't have to deal with the same fate as I and Rin have had to deal with!"

"Sayonara Len! I'll try to get you out of here soon!" Gohan says as he waves farewell. He turns around and runs out of the marquee. Too bad for him, that he doesn't have his super speed.

"Oh, where are you going Gohan? Escape isn't an option." An ominous voice was heard. Gohan took one look up, and saw the Ringmaster.

After that,

.

.

.

.

Was darkness with the scent of a hospital.

**Clifthanger I think? Ha. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers. I have the next chapter up. The story sort of has me in a dark creepy mood aha. This chapter, I hope will confuse you a little. That makes it all the worthwhile to add many twists and things to the story later on.**

**Lady-Ravenhawk: This story is actually based on those circuses. I'm glad you did make the connection! But yes, clifthangers are sort of becoming my thing :)**

**Larkawolfgirl: Hehe. I like adding confusion to my stories :) makes them worthwhile for people to continue reading them to understand the story.**

**ShadowRunner535 (guest): Nope I haven't!**

"Is he secured down? I don't want this mongrel to escape midway through the surgery. I've waited so long for this, and now I'm getting what I desired." A deep voice floated through the mind of a bleary half-breed. His eyes jolted open and he tried to move his arms, but no avail. His arms, legs, and midsection have all been secured with a thick leather belt. His eyes widen even more out of fear and he tried to talk, but he wasn't able to, for in his mouth was a gag.

A nasally voice answered, "Yes master, you can probably tell that he can't by the way he tried to escape now. Would you like me to inject the chloroform now? This amount right here should be sufficient to get the job done without him being paralyzed forever." A clicking noise was heard as the henchman flicked the barrel of the needle as he was ready to stab it into the thick muscle of Gohan's upper arm. He instead, lowered the needle onto a dingy table located beside the butcher's table Gohan was currently tied to.

"Yes. Go ahead; I cannot wait to add him to my collection. Is the other half Saiyan scum completed?"

"I believe so master. Now, what would you want me to do to this one?" Gohan winced as the henchman stroked Gohan's cheek tenderly with a finger. Gohan's mind went into overdrive and besides, why wasn't his father or anyone else coming to save him?! Shouldn't they be able to sense if his power level had disappeared?

"I will be doing the work on this one. Riff Raff, you may go work on the purple haired one. I want to savor this opportunity of operating on a son of Goku! I'm so delighted to add this one to my collection!" The Ringmaster sighed out of content. He was a little sadistic, but _only _a little.

"Ok Gohan, it's time to make you _perfect_. I hope you know how to make people laugh. Oh wait; you will be a freak that no one cares about. You WILL be able to make them laugh!" The Ringmaster laughed evilly. Gohan watched as he picked up the needle from where Riff Raff dropped it, and slowly inserted it into his arm. Gohan's eyes lit up with pain as the drug slowly coursed through his blood stream. He tried to squirm to somehow make it get out, but he found himself not being able to move. He tried to move a finger, but nothing moved. His heart raced as a new wave of panic set in.

The Ringmaster picked up a scalpel with his right hand. The only feature seeable of the Ringmaster was his mouth. And his pale lips were curled into a terrifying smile. Gohan's eyes followed the blade as it lowered onto his right arm. Crimson blood squirted out of the thin cut it had created. The knife dug in deeper and deeper, the blood now flowing freely down off of Gohan's arm onto the white tiles below. The blade then made another mark, this time it was slowly peeling the pale skin away leaving the pink muscle underneath visible. The Ringmaster cooed at the waterfall of blood and then continued to hack out chunks of muscle. The Ringmaster then proceeded to put the muscle into a rubber maid container.

The whole "surgery" went on for two more hours. Gohan looked completely like a different person. His once muscular arms were now scrawny and patch worked. His arms were covered in a series of stitches. His once flawless face was now nothing but 3rd degree burns. His eyes were different too. One was obsidian while… the other was baby blue.

The chlorophyll's effect on Gohan was starting to wear off. The Ringmaster must've have known because he poured a beaker of acid right on Gohan's chest. Gohan cried out in pain as the acid slowly ate away his skin leaving behind fresh pink skin in its wake.

"Wonderful Gohan, your transformation is complete. Now, you will be wearing these clothes since you are _such_ the Saiyan warrior." The Ringmaster said holding up an replica of Saiyan battle armor. Except, instead of it resembling male attire. It appeared to be more suited for a female Saiyan warrior. Looks like the newly transformed Gohan will now be a crossdresser.

**Thank you all my readers, please review. I will try to have another chapter up tomorrow or so. A longer one with answers to this chapter. And with things to be answered in the chapter up after that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter. I am bad about the whole updating thing. It's short because I kept getting nagged about it on a different site. So enjoy it ok?**

Once again, the darkness appeared. Gohan didn't know where he was being led to nor did he know of his fate. While he was being led to who knows where, memories started to flood through his mind. His blindfolded eyes started to leak tears of sadness. When would he ever see his family again? When would he be able to play with his baby brother, to watch Goten grow up to be such a strong warrior, to be hugged by his mother, or to train to be strong with his father?

The Ringmaster watched as Riff Raff led the boy away roughly. He laughed a gravely laugh. He knew that he had won and nothing that Son Goku could do, would free his innocent son.

"You wretched scum of the Earth, you're dripping fluids all over the damn floor!" Riff Raff shouted in fiendish delight as he squeezed his nails into the bare muscle of Gohan's arm. Gohan let out a scream of pain that echoed throughout the dingy hallways.

"Don't worry, we are almost there. And besides, I assume you will know who your room mate will be. You won't be able to see him yet, but he'll be in here by the end of the day. He put up a greater struggle then you did! But no matter," Riff Raff was smiling, and the smile was growing by the second, "He went down like all the rest."

That last sentence continued to ring throughout Gohan's mind all the way to his 'room'. The room really wasn't a room. Do you think that the aberrations would be given such lavish items?

"Here you scum. It's you room." Riff Raff pushed Gohan into the room harshly and locked the door behind him. His laugher was heard clearly even after he left the area.

"Looks like you got the treatment too huh? Let me take off that blindfold of yours. Good to see you again Gohan… Well, what's left of you that is." The other being in the room said. Gohan recognized the voice and couldn't believe his ears. The obstacle was removed from his eyes and as he thought, a man with lavender hair was standing in front of him with the blindfold in his hand.

"T-Trunks!" Gohan tackled Trunks and hugged him. Trunks winced a little for his chest still hurt from his fixation. But, it was for Gohan.

"Hey bro. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Listen to me; you cannot eat this food that they give you. The water is fine but not the food. Father sent me here to make sure you were safe. This circus as you expected isn't anything that you would expect. The Ringleader is from a planet that Vegeta and his crew destroyed in his pirating days. The planet is called Transylvania. The Ringleader decided he wanted revenge so he opened this circus. The food is basically poison to the mind. You will forget who you are after a while." Trunks explained as he brushed the bangs from his face. The bangs just reappeared back to position. He sat down on the rotten floor boards and over to Gohan who, as well, sat down.

"Trunks… why don't you look different? All I can see is a huge cut that is on your chest and you seem to have one of my eyes."

"I'm just eye candy really. There isn't exactly anything that happens to me. I just have to …entertain… girls or whoever that pays." Trunks's eyebrow furrows in disgust. He brought a hand to his cut and rubbed it slightly. Anyone could tell that it pained him, even more than anything that Vegeta could do.

"How did you get in here? Why aren't you in your timeline?" Gohan questioned as his eyes started to close from enervation.

Trunks sighed, "I'll explain more tomorrow, you seem really sleepy." He chuckled before picking up Gohan and laying him on the single rusted cot. Trunks grimaced; his eyes were swimming with melancholy. "_Why did such an acquitted child have to be here?_" It didn't make sense to Trunks. The more he wondered, the more tired he got. Until he collapsed onto the foul floorboards into an uneasy sleep.

**Reviews please. Thanks.**


End file.
